Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2
Konan? Where did you find this information Igaram?--Otacon1514 (talk) 10:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I was skeptical at first too, then I discovered this link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riJsg3pB3B8 It also confirms Choji Akimichi. --Yorudan15 (talk) 12:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that Konan was Pain's support character when that link was posted on a GameFAQs forum, so I added it here. Sorry for not referencing, or whatever. Igaram (talk) 12:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Naming I think in japanese its narutimate accel storm 2.The ultimate fan of NARUTO welimer2 15:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) It's actually just Narutimate Storm 2 in Japanese. No "accel."--Yorudan15 (talk) 16:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) There is a spelling error and I can't fix it Hi, I noticed a spelling error on the page, but I'm unable to fix it because the editing has been locked. The spelling error is "Driving Gage", it should be "Driving Gauge". It's a minor spelling change. --Willotaku :3 20:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) New Jutsu Hi, I was reading the latest Shonen Jump Magazine(in USA) and while reading the Naruto manga I came across the jutsu and Ultimate Jutsu's for Hidan & Kakuzu. I was wondering where we should put this info? By the way their jutsu's are; Kakuzu: Wind Release: Pressure Damage (Fūton: Atsugai) Lightning Release: False Darkness (Raiton: Gian). They actually used "Light" Release but this could be a typo. Fire Release: Searing Migraine. Forgive me for not entering the romaji. This technique is not in Kakuzu's Jutsu list here so I assume that it didn't appear in the manga or anime. This is what it does; Kakuzu summons several of his hearts, trapping his enemy with Lightning Release: False Darkness, then shoots a giant fireball at his opponent. His Ultimate Jutsu is called Earth Grudge: Final Shot. Kakuzu elongates his arms, grabs his enemy and throws them in the air. He then transforms his arms into a giant cannon and blasts his enemy with a massive triple-element attack Hidan: Soul Hunt. This combo is started with a forward flip followed by a devastating downward slash with his scythe. His ultimate jutsu is Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood (Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu)--Otacon1514 (talk) 08:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate the enthusiasm, but there really is no place to put this information. --Yorudan15 (talk) 10:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) New scan! Team Guy and Kisame confirmed! The new v-jump scan confirms team guy and kisame in the game. It also shows more naruto vs. Pain gameplay and konan gameplay. Link: viploader.net/pic/src/viploader1197910.jpg --UchihaClanLeader (talk) July 19, 2010 The scan also shows Ino Yamanaka.--Yorudan15 (talk) 13:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) New Video http://vjump.shueisha.co.jp/battle-survivor/007/index.html Make sure you continue watching the video to the very end. When it finishes, another one loads. Shows Sasuke vs Naruto, Kakazu vs Asuma, and Orochimaru vs Jiraiya Confirms my theory about Sasuke's Awakening/ Shirt Removal thing. Confirms Cursed Mark Level 2 Awakening and Flying Sparrow Awakening. Characters seem to sport new movesets (Orochimaru and Jiraiya)--Yorudan15 (talk) 21:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont understand the Rasenshuriken is a normal jutsu that consumes all the chakra or now the Ultmate Jutsu cancel combos of the opponent Changes to Gameplay? I'm almost certain that the Ultimate Moves have been formatted a little to fit better into the quicker gameplay e.g. Naruto's Rasenshuriken and Orochimaru's Snake Slam.--Yorudan15 (talk) 21:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) shukaku fight shukaku fight shown in scan it showed naruto,sai,kakashi and sakura fighting the shukaku so put this information some where here is the link its down the page http://www.saiyanisland.com/2009/12/new-storm-2-scan/ (Willh65 (talk) 20:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) No. That bottom scan is from Naruto Kizuna Drive. It even says PSP on the image. --Yorudan15 (talk) 21:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) well i feel dumb( (talk) 21:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) New Scan. Free-roam story mode http://www.saiyanisland.com/2010/07/naruto-shippuden-ultimate-ninja-storm-2-free-roam-scan/ Naruto Sage Mode I think Sage Naruto is a separete character from Naruto because if don't make me sense that Naruto will trasform first because to enter Sage Mode he must be still and I don't believe he will put on the cap and the scroll in the game. For me Sage Naruto is not a in-game transformation.